Like We Used To
by EmoFujoshi-Hime
Summary: What we may think these two think of each other are definitely WRONG!Read and rate okay?My summaries are starting to suck somehow...[Warning:Too fluffy and a bit OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Hate That I Love はると

He annoys me like 's got that big ego of his and he despises me,to the why do two emotions stir up every time I see him?Why does he make me smile and kill me at the same time?And why does he stick around a boyish girl like me anyway?What's to stay for?I mean,seriously.

He's an idiot with sea-blue eyes and white-blonde hair,the face of which he adores and cherishes so much(that it's turn bad from chemical exposure bleeeh! :P).He thinks having a lot of fangirls makes him worthy of judging **me**.Tch…if he didn't blackmail me for the embarrassing moment at the rooftop I would've beaten him to a pulp,like crazy!

He's so stuck up sometimes I don't know what in the world infested his tiny idiot brain and possessed really lives to annoy me every single day of my 's also got the nerve of messing with all my stuff, 's a trouble making explosive geek after he's always showing his real colors whenever we're always together,anytime and anywhere.

We're childhood friends(and enemies).He's a funny guy 's smart,(and I regret saying this)handsome,and he's a real nice lie 's known me ever since we were children and he's been sticking out for to top it off,he's always there for me whenever I'm in a bad situation.

Ever since we were created by that dumbass doctor,I've felt that I'm in debt to him.I don't remember much about our I remember is that I fell from a tree branch and almost killed I passed out,I heard his voice telling me to live,and it was just,surreal.

There was also the incident at the capital where me and coat man got hit by his own tank's cannon.I was half-conscious when I heard his voice again.I felt someone give me CPR,and I'm pissed off 'cause he stole my first if he hadn't done it I would've been dead very moment when he had that sort of contact with me,I felt a garden of emotions grow inside.

And the last time I had that moment with him was when he saved me from that dumbass Dr. Coppelius' saved me from him twice and I had no clue worse part was that he was smiling like a serial killer and laughing about how he managed to live,that really does know how to push my buttons,in an annoying way and,you get the point.

The nerve of that guy…I swear it was all a mere part of my imagination,but it felt so single moment with him tries to tell me that what happened was true,and it feels me with warmth and does he make me feel fuzzy and awkward everytime?What is this sharp pain I always feel in me?Is this really what everyone calls love?

I really can't take it any feeling's gotta go away somehow!If ever there's a chance of me living after I've ripped my heart out I'd take it!But it's really Coppelion are half-human after …they're always backfiring on me,every single sometimes,I think that they're a bit ,here I go again,confusing myself.

I may not take this anytime sooner,but I'll try to tell him,just to get this weight off may be something he wouldn't be prepared for but…Even if I did confess,I wouldn't expect everything to stay the same like me,why do you confuse me so much,Haruto Kurosawa?

Author's Note:

Yellow!You guys miss me?I doubt it haha just kidding!This is another one of the stories I transferred from my notebooks to the computer and here it is!It's mostly about cruddy points of view but its just sooooo mushy and cute!Naruse is so tsundere here haha!It really is a part of her personality isn't it?

Naruse:Duh!If I wasn't a tsundere I'd be a stranger to Haruto by now!My precious...*takes a doll that looks like him and hugs it looking cute*

Okay,now that she's pacified I'm up to the next chapter!Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Special Feelings For なる

She's such a control always drags me around running her errands and 's always putting **ME** in trouble and she's everything I hate about a person conjured into one living,breathing the worst fact is….that I've got feelings for this specific pain in the ass,there's no denying it.

The so-called angel with hazel brown eyes and raven-black hair(who's such a war freak so to speak).I don't know how many dictators crawled into her body and possessed it,but it scares me like hell,I mean **really.**

Ever since that rooftop incident I've been blackmailing her just so she won't crush 's like a demonic Amazon,she almost ripped all my hair outta my head for Pete's sake!She's too violent,obsessive and tsundere,geez!But at least she's always sticking by for me when I need her 's also a nice girl once you see her point of view.

She's determined about everything and an expert at multi-tasking,I mean,a student council representative whose an athlete and a smart person at the same time?Where do you find people like that?She's also got a really bright smile everyone loves so much(including me duh?)and…she's gorgeous(yeah I said it :P).And what really sets her off other girls is that she's happy with a nerdy (perverted) bishounen like me.

Ever since she fell from a tree when we were still kids,I've felt that she was my responsibility.I told her to live,not just for her sake,but also for mine,and she is really precious to was also the time when Commander Kunikida ordered his team to shoot at her was awkward when I had to give her CPR but I went along anyway.

She was dying okay?My stupid emotions got in the way and made things complicated.I hate that I stole her first kiss and,I know she'll be really pissed off and kill me,no that doesn't matter matters is every moment I spend with her right here,right second drags me into a world where we can just be ourselves.

I clearly remember what she went through with the old man.I've always hated him and the way he calls me 'son',it's disgusting dammit!And just think with what I could've done to him when I caught him pushing her around like I can do that(kidding man…)!I was shocked that I lived actually,and I was glad I got to come back for her.

The downside of that was that I thought she knew that I could revive myself like a creepy out she was in shock when she found out and I ended up making her faint and almost making her forget what she was supposed to do in Tokyo in the first place.I know.I shouldn't have done that but I was just really happy that we were together again.I'd sacrifice all my lives just to protect hers.

One thing I've got to figure out now is how to spill the beans and sacrifice our matter what happens I'll go through with it, even if she accepts or rejects that statement.I'll be there for her even if our situations already if everything and everyone goes against it(or explodes :D),it 's all true,and she can bet on it.

It's killing me inside actually,but I'll do anything and everything for 's the only thing making my gray and boring world lively and if everything will change after she knew everything,I'd still love can count on it,Ibara Naruse.

Author's Note:

Haruto:Gimme back my little Naruse!If I can't have her in her original form OR that I'd die!

Me:*tosses the doll to him*

Haruto:Yay!Naruchii is back!

Yellow(I'm obsessed with the color for some reason alright?)!Here's the second chapter guys!Too soon?Don't worry this is still a draft.I'm just checking if its a hit with you guys hehehe!I'll post the original soon okay?Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Like We Always Do

It was February than usual, the school corridors were crowded and it was all because of Kurosawa Haruto,the geekiest guy known to mankind who possessed good looks all the same. As usual the other girls were staring and gawking at him, screaming like the fan girls they are.

And as usual, he was pissing off Naruse Ibara,who was busy carrying paperwork to the Student Council Office."What the fudge Haruto?Stop pissing me off already, and don't tell me you messed up the Science Lab again!",she exclaimed."Sorry about that. I'll fix everything later 'cause I'm still working on something.", he laughed."Yeah,you'd better do that or else I'll skin you alive you dumb-ass.",she snapped back.

"Hey,hey don't get your ass all up on 's not my fault that I'm a genius who needs lots of space.",he commented."And it's not my fault for having to deal with a chauvinistic know-it-all like you.",she replied."Seriously,Naruse…you've always been in a bad mood whenever it was February ever since we entered high something wrong?",he asked paused for a moment and looked at him,surprised by the question he threw at her."Well,I just really don't like this month,especially today.",she said looking away."Hmm…you really won't tell me no matter what I'll do will you?",he sighed.

"Maybe.I'll just tell you later if I remember the reason I hate this ,and while I'm at it,I'll also tell you how much I hate your so-called gorgeousness.",she said sarcastically."Oh,here we go do you hate me so much Ibara-chan?",he teased her in a honey-toned voice."Gah!Don't call me that stupid!",she said flustered."Haha!I finally got you to laugh!That's the Naruse I know.",he said cheerfully."Yeah, …aren't you going somewhere?",she said as she pointed to the clock."Dang!I'll be late for class!See you Ibara!",he gestured,running off to their classroom in a hurry.

"Okay!See you!",she returned with a looked out the window and 's never gonna have a normal relation with all the awkward tension they'll have if she ever did everything will still be the way they used to between her and him was impossible,even for her."He's never gonna believe 's just gonna mock me for saying that piece of junk.",she murmured. Come noon the bell checked on him in the room and she saw him doodling random formulas and talking to himself.

"Hey!Haruto!It's lunch already let's go!",she called from still didn't was he working on this time,she thought?"Hey,I've called you two times 're you doing?",she asked as she looked at the notes on his desk and took them."Hey I wasn't done yet Ibara,geez.",he groaned in frustration."It was your fault for not listening.",she snapped at him."So,you wanted to talk about something?".

He noticed she had a curious look on her face while concentrating her vision on the notebook he was writing on."You like someone don't you?Tell me who it is!',she teased."Um…y-yeah I like someone.",he said,all flustered."I never knew this day would come!So,who is it?",she asked."I won't tell you unless you do me a favour.",he said with a grin on his face."Hey no fair!You've gotta tell me!",she begged."I won't okay?You might flip.",he chuckled,dragging her to their usual spot up the school."Hey Haruto,I've gotta ask you something…",Ibara said as she gripped his hand."What is it?",Haruto asked while he opened the door to the rooftop."Have you ever had any other feelings for me?".He looked back at her as he closed the door behind him,looking quite shocked.

"Wait,do **you** have any other feelings for me?",he returned her question with a doubtful look on his the bell rang the two just looked at each other and said "Let's deal with this later." as they both left,words the hours went by,the school day was a really hard time for Haruto,since he almost got murdered by all his kouhai,waiting for him to reply tons of the many letters they'd send him."Hey,Haruto.",Ibara greeted him as she closed the door behind her."Mmm…hey.",Haruto returned with a sad smile.

"You…still want to talk about,you know,about just now.",she stammered."Hmm,you go first.",he said as he stayed in his she sat next to him,he faced her with that same smile on his face."Naruse,tell have those feelings for me don't you?",he asked."I can't-Who am I kidding?I-I really like you,Haruto.I really,really do.I just really don't know if you'd accept this.".She grew silent as he was growing tension in the air and the two of them just sat there."I never thought you'd feel the same way,Ibara.",he said all so suddenly.

"What do you mean?",she asked him."I never thought I'd say this and,for all the time we ever spent together,I actually feel the same.I don't know if you'd believe me but,just to let you know,you know.",he said, his face shaded with red as he smiled at her."You're not lying are you?",she asked,looking at him with doubt."You don't see me laughing about this do you?Do I look like the type to lie Ibara?".She sighed in relief as she fixed her skirt."You really are a dumbass you dumbass.",she laughed at him,causing him to smile a bit."You really won't believe me no matter what I do won't you,Ibara?",he said."I didn't say you can't do anything to prove it to me,you ass.",she replied.

"Is that so?",he said as he came closer to her and cupped her face."Haruto,what're you gonna do?",she asked him,gripping at his arms."Nothing,I'm just gonna do nothing.",he whispered to her as he kissed her ever so couldn't do anything just stood there,responding to the kiss he gave just felt so right,she it really did."You stole another one of my kisses,Haruto…I can't believe you.",she chuckled as she pulled off from his personal space."Is that a bad thing?",he asked her as he held her hand.

"It is,a ,I owe you,a all I can say to you now is…Thank you.",she answered with a smile on her face."You really have to take every line I'm supposed to say to you?",he said,stroking her hair."I have to.",she said sarcastically as she gripped his hand in return."Things will still be the same,won't they?",she asked him." 's just gonna be a little more mushy red stuff at home.",he joked. "Yeah, ,aren't we supposed to go home already?',she reminded him as she pointed to the clock across the room."Oh yeah,that's on.I've gotta give you something",he said while picking her up all so suddenly."H-hey are you carrying me to my house like this?",she said flustered with the fact that he just carried her off like that.

"You live in the same house as I do,seriously,who cares?",he laughed."Hmmm…you do have a point.",she said as she held onto him tightly."Here it is!It's a little lame but,that's what all the mess was about.",he said as he pulled out a silver chain with weapon parts attached to to the center was a locket with both their photos in it."It's the most boyish and girly thing someone's ever given me.",she commented."So do you like it?",he asked her."Yes!It's handmade and really,you messed up your lab all just to give me this?It's amazing!Thank you!",she said,hugging him tightly."Okay,let's get the both of us home now okay?",he reminded her."Yeah is getting late.",she added.

" Hey,Ibara.".She looked at him and asked "What is it?"."I love you.",he whispered into her ears."I love you too",she replied as she drew closer to him."You know something?",she said."What?",he asked."I'm lucky I've got you.",she smiled."That blows,Ibara.",he teased ."At least I'm finally honest with you now,you Explosive Geek.",she snapped."Yeah,I'm glad I have you too,Worst Liar Ever.",he sighed as he kissed her hair and walked home together,like they always do.


End file.
